


In An Alleyway

by OneMoreStory



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreStory/pseuds/OneMoreStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You could do nothing more than ensure them - relatively - quick deaths. For they were doomed the moment they were born into this world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In An Alleyway

He wiped his blades on a white piece of cloth before sheathing it with a clang. The cloth, now scarlet, he folded precisely and tucked into a pocket. His face was expressionless as he turned to leave the dark alley.

Without warning, he shot two grapples towards an unlit corner of the alley walls, and followed the parallel wires swiftly, leaving a trail of exhaust in his wake. In mid-air, he stretched his boots out ahead of him and -

A grunt of pain from a foreign voice.

He had pinned a man to the wall, one boot on each of the broad shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing here, shit-head?"

He leaned forward in a sort of side-ways crouch, peering into a face he had previously only glimpsed from a distance.

"Or should I say, Commander shit-head?"

 

***

 

Commander Erwin did not attempt to move. Given what he had seen here tonight, he was quite certain that any sudden movement would result in his immediate demise.

Perhaps a candid approach?

"I came to seek an audience with you, Mr. Levi."

"Just Levi, fuck-face. By spying on me?"

"I confess I blundered. Once I realized the nature of your business here tonight, I could hardly step out to politely excuse myself."

Disgust crept up on the smaller man's face.

"So you got stuck up here. Of all the chicken-livered military pigs I've met, you take the crown. And that's saying something."

The words could have been a joke, but Levi's eyes had darkened, and his hand moved towards his blade.

"Yet I seemed to have avoided your detection for quite a while, Levi. Is that not saying something as well?"

 

***

 

With a snarl, Levi grabbed a fistful of blond hair and drew his blade. He was in no mood for games. He was going to watch this one shit itself as he cut its throat.

"Or perhaps, you were simply preoccupied tonight. The little girl. She could not have been more than... five years old?"

Levi's hand froze on the blade handle.

"Surely you cannot enjoy this." Erwin whispered.

The clear blue eyes fixed on Levi's had some emotion in them he couldn't quite place. Levi snapped his gaze away suddenly, angrily.

"Big talk from someone cowering up here the whole time."

"I could do nothing to help them, just as you could not.

"I can do nothing more than report their deaths tomorrow, and give the authorities your name, so that one day, you might be taken to justice for their deaths.

"As for you. You could do nothing more than ensure them - relatively - quick deaths. For they were doomed the moment they were born into this world."

Levi only stared, face frozen.

"Conclusions you have drawn for yourself time and time again, yes?"

Levi glowered at he man before him, discussing the deaths he had witnessed, cold as ice. Piercing his inner-most, unvoiced thoughts with a few, lightly spoken words.

Suddenly, though the other man was at his mercy,  Levi felt as if he was not the one in control at all. Like the blond fucker had been toying with him the whole time.

That something in his eyes, was it pity?

Slowly and deliberately, Levi pressed the tip of his blade under Erwin's chin. 

The fucker didn't even blink, of course.

"If this gets out, I track you down and slit your fucking throat. Do I make myself clear?"

"If you ever grow weary of this, you know where to find me. The Scouting Legion could use a man of your talents."

A beat.

Levi pushed his blade slightly harder and knew, even in the dark, that blood had begun to ooze at the blond's throat.

"Do I make. Myself. Clear."

The commander responded at last, calmly as ever, though the blade dug into his throat with every word he spoke.

"Very much so."

 

***

 

The next day, the wanted posters were all over the inner city. A short, hooded figure walked past them without pause.

_You know where to find me._

 

 


End file.
